The Girls (and Lotor)
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: A collection of human au one-shots centring on Lotor and his generals as they navigate through life and high school. [Characters: Lotor, Acxa Zethrid, Ezor, Narti, Keith, Lance, Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Pidge/Katie, Matt, Alfor, Coran, Zarkon, Haggar. Ships: Lotocxa/Lotacxa,Zethzor,Shallura,Klance,Alforan,Zaggar]
1. The Girls(Coffee)

The Girls

It was a normal Saturday morning for Acxa. She was sitting outside her favourite Starbucks with her favourite people, judging people as they walked past. Zethrid was wearing her signature 'Sun's out Gun's out' t-shirt despite it being the middle of autumn. But the sun was currently shining in the grey sky and Zethird would use any excuse to show off her biceps. Ezor was no better in her mini skirt and tube top. Somehow she was hadn't frozen to death. Narti as usual was dressed in all black gothic attire with Kova perched on her shoulder, her dark fur blending in with her black hood. Lotor was channeling his inner hipster with off cut trousers, long cardigan, thin scarf and faker round glasses. But no matter how extra her family's fashion choices Acxa wouldn't have them any other way.

"That guy's just been dumped." Lotor said pointing to the nearby Cuban boy she recognised from their year headed their way as he took a nonchalant sip of his coffee. There was no denying the boy's depression as his two friends dragged his hung body up the cafe steps.

"Better luck next time! Hopefully your next boyfriend will have lower standards!" Ezor called out as he came past.

His smallest friend raised their middle finger at them so they all returned the favour. Deciding that they weren't worth their interest Lotor and his gang went back to judging passers by. A teenage boy about their age jumpd out a car then ran past them, and a slightly older looking male parked the car then quickly followed him.

"Hey buddy! Prince Zuko called! He wants his life back!" Ezor heckled. Zethrid laughed heartily, slapping Acxa on the back knocking the wind out of her.

The boy spun around to face them angrily. Lotor was mildly impressed that he had understood the reference.

"Keith!" the other man called out finally catching up to him. He grabbed hold of arms of the boy presumably called Keith as he tried to get where Acxa and her friends were currently laughing at him.

As the two men argued Acxa was able to get a proper look at the teenager. Like her he was half Korean and had thick black hair similar to her own before she'd dyed it. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen him before.

"Did that kid use to stay at our foster home?" She asked the girls. They shrugged.

"Never seen him before in my life." Zethrid said. The others nodded in agreement. They watched as he was forced back into the car which then sped off. It was only then that they thought he might have been escaping from a potential kidnapper. Nobody spoke for an awkward minute.

"I'm going to ask that guy from before out." Lotor said breaking the silence.

"You mean the one we insulted and flipped off?"

"Yep."

They watched in silence as he got up and entered the cafe.

"Bet you twenty quid he gets coffee dumped on him." Ezor said.

Five minutes later Lotor came through the cafe doors, his hair drenched with coffee.

"Not a word." He grumbled.

Zethrid and Ezor could barely contain their laughter and Acxa couldn't contain her smirk.


	2. Dance

**A/N Disclaimer I have tried and failed to understand the American school system so I'm just sticking to the British one. For those of you who don't know the last two years of high school in Britain are called Sixth Form. Lotor, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Narti, Hunk, Lance, Keith and Pidge are in lower sixth and are 16-17 (except Pidge who is 15 but they skipped a year). Shiro, Allura and Matt are in upper sixth so are 17-18. Allura and Shiro are head boy and girl. Also I haven't decided if they are in a high school or a college yet.**

"Whats that for?" Acxa asked. She and Ezor were sitting in their common room not doing their maths homework when the head girl had come bustling in and pinned up a poster to the notice board.

"It's for the Sadie Hawkins dance." Ezor squealed in excitement.

"What's that?" She said in confusment.

"I think it's an American thing." Ezor shrugged "It's a dance where the girls are supposed to ask the guys out."'

Acxa personally thought that was kind of a strange idea since girls could ask guys out to dances anyway but kept her mouth shut when she say how excited her friend was.

"We're all going together right?" Acxa said meaning her and the rest of their gang.

"Errrr I've kind of already asked Zethrid if she'd go with me." Ezor replied blushing. Acxa was slightly shocked but it was quickly replaced with happiness as she knew that her two friends had liked each other for a while.

"Good for you." she said giving her friend a hug who joyfully squeezed back.

"Soooooo ..." Ezor said smirking when they'd pulled out of their hug "Who are you going to ask?"

Since Acxa had only found about the dance about a minute ago then presumed that all her friends were going stag she hadn't given it much thought. Suddenly Lotor burst into the room carrying a cup of coffee from the cafe down the road since there was no way he was buying anything from the canteen.

"Urrrgghhh today has been the worst." He grumbled collapsing into the chair next to them "Mr Smythe-Altea gave me four hours of homework and the other Mr Smy-"

"Will you go to the Sadia Hawkins dance with me?" Acxa asked surprised at what just came out of her mouth.

Lotor looked at her in confusion. "The what?"

"It's on next week at the school and apparently the girls have to ask out the boys."

He scoffed "Well that's ridiculous as girls can ask guys out to dances anyways." However he looked down at the floor in what appeared to be bashfulness, "But yes, I wouldn't mind going with you."

Acxa smiled in response although she could sense Ezor scheming silently behind her. Before she had time to confront her about it the bell went for next period and they all parted ways for their next lessons.

 **A/N What I know about a Sadie Hawkins dance comes from what I have watched on TV and it is not a lot.**


	3. Dance: Part II

Acxa looked into the mirror in hers and Narti's room as she applied her eyeliner. She used to share with Ezor but couldn't stand 'gossiping' until the early hours of the morning so they'd switched.

"I can't believe we're going to a dance!" Ezor cried ecstatically from where we was doing Narti's make-up since she was blind and Zethrid's make-up since her skills were even worse then Narti's.

"How long is the going to take? Lotor's supposed to be here in five minutes!" Zethrid grumbled impatiently.

"Almost done." Ezor said as added the finishing touches to their highlights.

"There!" She said proudly. "All done!"

Narti was sporting a gorgeous smokey eye that went well with her long black dress. She was stroking Kova who had on a little black bow as she was coming too since she was technically her seeing-eye cat. Zethrid kissed Ezor on the cheek in thanks at her bright red lips that were the same colour as her short sleeveless dress (She would take any opportunity to show off her muscles). And Ezor was wearing a shocking pink suit to go with her coral coloured hair.

Acxa looked at herself in the mirror. She wore no make-up besides her signature blue lipstick and eyeliner. Her short hair was for once lose and she had swapped her usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt for a long dark dress that trailed slightly on the floor behind her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they hurried past the curious faces of the other care kids to try and get downstairs. They made it down to see the head care worker Thace open the door to reveal Lotor standing in the doorway wearing a cape like purple suit.

"Hello ladies, your evening awaits." He said theatrically moving aside to reveal a limo parked in the driveway. To this day Acxa will deny the girly squeal of delight that came out of her as she rushed to give him a hug. The others closely followed and hugged him to.

"What?" Lotor said blushing "What's the point in having a rich father if I can't spend his money on my girls?"

They all laughed and piled into the limo. Inside were stylish leather seats and light up ceiling that mimicked a starlit sky.

As they pulled out of the drive they waved at the jealous faces of the other foster kids. Lotor quickly opened one of the bottles on the counter and poured them all drinks.

"To us!" He cried raising his glass. Everyone raised their own in return.

"To us!"


	4. Dance: Part III

"I can't wait till prom so we can legally get pissed." Lotor said as he eyed the drinks counter. Acxa nodded in agreement. Since only a handful of students were eighteen alcohol had been banned from the dance and they'd all had to have their bags checked. Of course some had still managed to sneak some in though judging by certain people's dancing. She could see Allura and Shiro the head boy and girl looking as perfect as ever as they looking on disapprovingly at nearby students.

Someone came up to tap Shiro on the shoulder and Acxa felt her mouth open in shock.

"Hey isn't that the kid from outside Starbucks?" She said to Lotor, pointing at the boy in red who appeared to be talking with the head boy.

"Oh yeah that's Keith." Lotor said nonchalantly "He just joined my Drama class. Apparently he's Shiro's new foster brother."

"And you didn't think to tell me?' She asked him angrily.

He looked at her coldly "I didn't think it was anything important. Why do you fancy him or something?"

"What!? No! I told you I recognise him but I can't remember where." She turned back to see the boy called Keith once again storm angrily off, accidentally knocking into the Cuban boy called Lance making him spill his drink all over himself. She watched as the pair got into a heated argument that turned into a full blown fight which had to be broken up by Shiro and their headteacher Allura's biological father.

The second boy was comforted by his same friends as at the cafe along with a strong looking girl who was presumably one of their dates. Keith was ignoring his foster brothers words and ran outside.


	5. Chicago

Chicago

The girls had stolen the living room sofas. Being the oldest kids in the care home they were able to get the room all to themselves. Not that they did this very often. Lotor had a home cinema at his house so they usually went to his place but he currently grounded so they had to settle with their tv which sucks since here they only had freview so they couldn't watch any 'Game of Thrones' or 'Netflix'. They settled with watching 'Chicago' for the millionth time since none of the younger kids were around.

Although not the type of movie that you would think they liked it was in fact one of their favourites.

Narti loved musicals. Since she was blind she couldn't see the story unfold but with musicals she didn't need to. They explained everything that was going on through their music so there was no need for audio descriptions, especially for musicals like Chicago where the movie was more singing than talking.

Ezor loved it for the dances. She could never sit still while they watched it. She knew all the dances to every song and even taught the others some of them too. They could still remember the teachers faces when they and Lotor put on a performance of 'The Cell Block Tango' for the school talent show.

Zethrid liked it for the violence which is why they didn't watch it that often since they didn't want any of the acts committed in the movie to inspire her.

Lotor loved it to. Being the theatre nerd that he is there was no way he hadn't seen the movieo despite claiming that the live version was better, which was why for Narti's birthday last year he bought them all tickets for the West End production and paid for them to spend the night in London. It was the best birthday any of them had ever had.

But for Acxa what she loved most about it wasn't the movie it's self but the memories surrounding it. The girls had found it at the back of the DVD shelf in their first care home when they were only seven and had felt like such rebels when they watched it. And when Zethrid and Narti were going to be taken to a different care home so they all sat on the couches and refused to move so that they wouldn't be taken away. It was pretty boring just sitting on the couch so watched the movie continuously. They stayed there for three days straight, and the care workers decided that splitting up four girls who'd come to view each other as sisters was not a smart idea. The movie was even one of the first things they bonded with Lotor over, after they all got the answers right to questions about it in quiz in high school. She'd lost count of how many times they'd piled on the sofas either here or at Lotor's to watch it together.

And for these reasons it definitely won the title of her favourite movie of all time.


	6. Sleeves

**A/N Warning: Mentions of abuse.**

 **For Day 2 of Lotor week.**

Acxa remembers when Lotor started wearing sleeves. In year seven all he ever did was try to be a rebel and refuse to wear his jumper and roll up his blazer to show his forearms. But then in year nine all of that changed. He wouldn't wear anything but his jumper and blazer. Even in PE during the summer he would wear his sweatshirt until he nearly passed out from heatstroke. And ever since the start of the year he had worn nothing but turtle necks and long sleeved cardigans. Most people just thought he was embracing his hipster style but Acxa and the girls knew better.

It started when his mother went to rehab for the first time and suddenly everything in the eyes of his father was his fault. He had to be punished accordingly.

When they had first found the bruises in the shape of hands staining his arms Acxa threatened to tell Thace but Lotor refused. He said it would get better. And when Haggar came out it did, for a while they were a family again. Until a year later when she had to go back and the bruises appeared on his arms again.

Every time it happened the world got caught in a loop. Acxa would threaten to tell until it stopped but after about a year the bruises would always come back. However Acxa promised herself that this time she was going to tell. Just like she promised every year.


	7. Bad Day

It was a bad day. When they had piled on to the back of the school bus this morning they had been surprised to find that Lotor wasn't sitting there waiting for them. They immediately checked their phones but there was no messages. They unanimously agreed that if he wasn't in by first period they were skiving off to find him. However half way through morning assembly Lotor appeared. His long hair was tangled and his brown skin had gone purple beneath his eyes. The clothes he wore were the same as yesterday's and a coffee spill stained his top. Assembly seemed to drag longer than usual as the girls waited for it to end so they could speak to their friend. Eventually they sung the school song and the headteacher let them go. They sprinted towards Lotor's hollowed form. They gently steered him away from the crowds and skipped first lesson to sit with him in an unused classroom. He collapsed into a chair and the others sat beside him.

"Mothers gone back to rehab." He said in a quiet voice void of it's usual sneer. Acxa was the first to give him a hug as he broke down in tears, the others quickly followed. Eventually they took him to the councillors office and they decided to spend the rest of the day with him in the support centre. When they came home, for once Thace didn't care about paperwork and let Lotor stay over. They watched Chicago till the sun rose.


End file.
